


Dynamics

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor and Loki keep close tabs on their sons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Folly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10973730).
> 
> KittenIAm had me pondering...

Mycroft regained consciousness and discovered that he was enveloped in a cushion of warm _seiðr_.

“Mother?” he murmured. 

“Hush, my treasure, your wounds are healing.” 

A soft kiss was placed on his forehead. He blinked and looked up into his mother’s eyes. They had the soft look of worry and care that he remembered from when he was very young and prone to bouts of fever. His mother would sit by his bed through the night and cast soothing spells to help him sleep. 

“Did you leave any identifiable parts?”

Loki sniffed. “None who dare harm a hair on your head should be permitted to retain any form to enter Hel, but I have restrained myself. Your brother instructed me upon the mortal notions of Forensics. Thus, your abductors will seem to have been overpowered by you. I have left you certain indicative minor wounds as collaboration.” He tapped his son’s cheek. “Let this be a lesson to never underestimate the cunning of these weaker beings, hm?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Now, let us have you upright again.”

Loki helped Mycroft to his feet, beckoned an overturned chair, and gently lowered his son onto it. He pressed another kiss atop his son’s head and disappeared.

There was newfound respect for “the soft intellectual” when MI-6 extracted Mycroft an hour later.

*~*~*

There was something in the air that day that even Sherlock, in the midst of his experiments with eyelashes, could sense.

So, when his brother rang, he picked up.

“The east wind is coming. The car will come for you in a half-hour.”

The helicopter dropped them off in the middle of the Scottish highlands. The dark clouds that had been looming now gathered and twirled and swelled. Thunder rumbled amidst the vortex. Then a flash of lightning struck the ground several feet away.

“Hello, Father.”

*~*~*

BZZZZ!

“I win!”

“Ach, this Midgardian game is impossible!”

“How did you ever hit your targets, Father? They would hardly stand thus immobile.”

“Ha, my boy, I was trained as a warrior! This device—” Thor gestured in exasperation at the Operation board. “—is more akin to needlework for the womenfolk!”

“Mother thrice bested me…”

“Your mother’s deftness extends far beyond—” 

A cough interrupted Thor and a hand lay upon his shoulder. He beamed at Loki’s look of reproof and made to grasp the hand, tugging and succeeding in landing his brother and love upon his lap. He pressed eager lips to the beloved visage before Loki could regain his composure.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stepped toward the sofa, occupying the seat his mother had recently abandoned before the _Skáktafl_ set. He moved a random piece and earned a glare from his brother. He grinned.

*~*~*

Sherlock shut the safehouse door and leaned wearily against it. It had been a long day of reconnaissance. But fruitful. Another link in the Moriarty chain was now permanently broken.

“That is a most unbecoming look, my thunderling.”

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open. With his last bit of reserve, he heaved himself across the narrow space and flopped onto the couch, his head landing in his mother’s lap. “Hello, Mummy dear. Did you bring me any food?”

Loki smiled indulgently, weaving long fingers through the tangled locks, smoothing and lacing them with comfort spells. “Of course, my restless sprite. The dish you always demanded whenever you came home from the hunt with your father.”

“Does my brother know of your arrival?”

“I will visit him once I have ascertained your well-being.”

“I’m fine, Mummy. Though Mycroft may require some intervention. He frets like an old hag.”

“He has been charged with your safety, and you have hardly eased the task.”

“I’m not a child!”

“And yet this petulance.”

Sherlock pouted. “I worked hard today to unmask the business front for Moriarty’s pyrotechnics manufacturing.”

“Your father and I are very proud of you for your part in resolving Midgard’s many predicaments.”

“More proud than of Mycroft’s achievements?”

Loki frowned. “Have you argued with your brother again?”

“’Tis our method of affection.”

Loki shook his head. “The follies of the fathers shall revisit upon their sons…”

“Mummy?” Sherlock tried getting up but was gently returned to his supine position. He scrutinized the pale face that had turned to stare out the grimy window, lost in thought. “Has something happened to Father?”

Loki recovered. “No, my sprite. Your father is hale. He misses your company, of course.”

“I’ll pay a visit once I’ve completed this task.”

“That would be lovely. Prise your brother from his intricate affairs as well. It has been an age since we have shared a meal as a family.”

“I want boar with the golden apples and—”

“Yes, yes, heartsbane. Now, have you reclaimed strength enough to partake of your supper?”

*~*~*

Mycroft looked about the desolation and felt an oncoming headache. He closed his eyes briefly in hopes of dispelling the pain; there was still too much to catalogue and analyze. How could the negotiations have gone so horribly wrong?

“Even the gods cannot always save those determined to destroy one another.”

Mycroft spun and stared.

Beside him, Thor chuckled quietly. “Stealth may be your mother’s honed craft, but I have found use for it upon dire occasions. Often as pertained to pursuit of Loki.”

Mycroft forced a smile. Then he sighed. Turning his attention back to the warzone, he asked, “Is there naught to be done?”

“We are not charged with their fate. This realm has seen the rise and fall of many nations and yet endures. You recall that I have attempted to protect it from such invaders as Malekith and the Mad Titan. Even in the face of such enemies, these mortals have not succumbed to feelings of deficiency and helplessness. Always, they find champions. They have found one in you, though they do not know it. Yet, it is time that you returned to Asgard, my son.”

Mycroft sighed. “I have failed.”

“No, my little warrior.” Thor clasped his son’s head between his large hands. “You have fought wisely, and you have enhanced their abilities to judge their actions, to drive their ingenuity. There will be ones who may now take your place and see that Midgard overcomes this strife. ’Tis but a temporary setback. You have ensured it.”

Mycroft’s second smile was less strained. “Will you accompany me to my flat, Father? I have some effects I wish to bring home with me, as keepsakes of my time here.”

“We must also collect your brother.”

“Must we?”

Thor laughed. “Would you allow him unfettered access to this realm that you have worked so hard to protect?”

Mycroft grinned. “It could not be worse than the time you allowed Mother unfettered access.”

“Ha!” Thor slapped Mycroft’s back. “Indeed. Now, let us away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key moments in Sherlock as seen from Thor and Loki's perspective.

“Felicity upon your safe return, my prince,” intoned Heimdall as he secured the portal once more.

“I thank thee, good Heimdall,” replied Loki. 

Turning toward the doorway, Loki’s sight fell upon a beaming Thor, who hesitated in his attempt to embrace him at a warning look. Instead, he beckoned toward the palace.

Having once retired to their bedchambers, Loki allowed Thor to envelope him. He leaned into his brother’s embrace. The trip to Midgard had been favourable but wearying. 

“Fare they well?” Thor murmured.

“Indeed. Mycroft has positioned himself well within the United Kingdom’s governing chambers. He has found astute and influential allies.”

“No doubt you have removed all threats to his person?”

Loki hissed as he recalled the danger under which their eldest had been placed while employed in the intelligence militia of that small nation. “I have examined the minds of all with whom he associates and have made the necessary suggestions that they look upon him with naught but the utmost respect.” He gave a wry grin as Thor chuckled. “There is one Lady Alicia who has great admiration for our son’s abilities, and I have encouraged him to foster closer ties with her. It is unfortunate that her husband is of lesser mental acuity. I fear he shall hinder her progression into a higher standing within the administration. However, he poses little trouble and none that Mycroft cannot handle. More worrying is a malicious worm named Magnussen upon whom I dare not place safeguards for he is not within the jurisdiction of the nation’s governing body. He controls several of the sources from which the populace garner their information.” He sighed. “And you must know that attempts to safeguard our younger from such petty demons only elicits the attention of more dangerous creatures. This must negatively implicate our eldest in the resulting chaos. I have forewarned him and he has given his word to take care.”

Thor laughed. “Sherlock certainly attracts trouble to his person as a moth to a flame. Do you recall the beast that interrupted the hunt the first year he joined our expedition?”

Loki shook his head and sighed. Sherlock had thrown himself headlong into the confrontation and had barely escaped were it not for his father and brother’s timely intervention. 

“Mother did caution that the cares of a parent toward his children is both a blessing and a trial.”

Loki sniffed. “The Norns have sought to avenge her by plaguing me with two such unbiddable sons.”

Thor laughed. “They have been your saving grace, _elskr_ , and a boon to me, for they prevent you from causing mischief upon my person and the nine realms.”

Loki glared. “I was not the one banished to Midgard for ending the truce with Jötunheim.” At Thor’s wince of pain, he grimaced, regretting his sharp tongue, and placed soothing kisses upon Thor’s brow.

“Has aught occurred in my absence?”

“Peace reigns.” Thor suddenly brightened. “However, the envoy to Vanaheim has returned with a plant, a gift from their council, containing a greeting we have yet to decipher. Change from these raiments of travel. I will call for refreshments. Then, you must unravel this mystery.”

***

Sherlock intook a breath and leaped from the ledge of St. Bart’s.

He thrilled momentarily at the sharp descent but breathed in relief as he landed securely into the strong arms of his father. Thor held him close and pressed a kiss to his brow. For once, Sherlock did not protest nor attempt to extricate himself, sensing that his father would be aggrieved. 

A moment later, his mother joined them, having completed the illusion that his bloodied and broken body now lay lifeless upon the pavement. A pale hand caressed his face as Loki tugged them to one side, to silently observe, unnoticed, the commotion surrounding the corpse. 

Sherlock felt a twinge as he watched John succumb to grief, but he knew all would be for naught if he revealed himself. Mycroft’s plan must be carried out. 

The three made their way to Mycroft’s flat and awaited his return. 

In spite knowing that he would be unharmed, Mycroft nonetheless held his brother close after he crossed the threshold. The family shared a rare, quiet meal before Sherlock set off upon his lone hunt the following morning.

***

Thor sighed as Loki returned the waters within the scrying basin to their peaceful, vision-free form.

“Must your machinations always be thus convoluted, _hjarta minn_? I do not know that my heart can withstand such thrills.”

Loki frowned. “The Midgardians must determine that he is more an ally than enemy. Had I manipulated the situation so that he only escaped their justice, he must always be deemed a threat. They need him to contain this supposed common antagonist.”

“Methought him vanquished at his own hand.”

“Indeed. I fear there is another force at work. I must go in stealth to the other realms.”

“The only to pose any threat is Hela, and she has been banished to her realm…”

“But she is not without means nor allies. I fear she seeks vengeance upon us. And what better method than inflicting it upon our sons.”

“If she dare lay a hand—”

“It will be one of her creatures. One we have not observed. A subtle and merciless one.”

Thor placed his hands upon Loki’s shoulders and gazed steadily at him. “You must return unscathed from this mission.”

Loki nodded. “You must not precipitate any action before my return. Trust Mycroft to keep them both out of harm.”

Loki caressed Thor’s cheek briefly before magically summoning his weapons and cloak and disappearing in a twirl of cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Thor and Loki could possibly NOT interfere! 
> 
> And obviously, I utterly reject this Eurus creation. Sister, indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, I had to dispense with the semi-archaic language—just too much effort involved!


End file.
